A Magical World
by Suuz
Summary: One Shot: Pomfrey and Dumbledore


I felt so inspired that I writing about Hermione and Draco I decided to make a one shot of Dumbledore and Madam Pomfrey.

Ow yeah, I wish I was J.K. But I'm not so I still don't own HP (I think I should, shouldn't I?)

No anyway let the magic Begin

* * *

A Magical Live 

1961, December ,12, The three broomsticks

"You need a nurse" a lady called Poppy Pomfrey stood up her seat and looked into the eyes of a man.

But not just any man, this man was just one year head of a school.

And not just any school, no he was the head of Hogwarts, a school for magic!

This man was called Albus Dumbledore.

Of course had poppy heard of him but she didn't realised he was attractive in a weird sort of way.

"And why do you think we need a nurse, madam Pomfrey?" Albus Dumbledore seemed amused his eyes had a twinkle in it.

"Because, children get sick and they need to be taken care of".

Albus smiled to her.

"It's wonderful that how many things magic can cure even we, the greatest wizards of all time need a nurse, isn't it?"

"Yes it is, and that's why I decided to make curing people my life."

"Welcome at Hogwarts, madam Pomfrey" Dumbledore moved his wand to grab their coats. "Let's go to your new home then."

"Please, call me Poppy, Sir" the 24year old woman said. "Otherwise I feel so old."

A few months later 

"You called sir?" Poppy asked a bit nervous. (she had accidentally removed the bones from a student and had to let the bones grow back, what's really painful)

"Yes, Poppy" Dumbledore blushed "I was wondering if you'd like to go to the Yule Ball with me?"

"Oh Albus, I thought you'd never ask!" sighed Poppy.

"That's a date then" Dumbledore said

"Yes, It's a date" Poppy seconded

Poppy was really nervous for the Yule Ball. I mean she wasn't going out everyday with the head of a magical school who also appeared to be her boss. She ordered a dress from madam Malkin out of the Diagon Alley in London. She just opened her shop and was famous for her beautiful prom dresses. "Ow, Minerva I'm so excited." Minerva McGonagall smiled at the young woman who was so excited about going on a date with Dumbledore. "you astounding, poppy." Poppy smiled unsure. "Really?" she put her wand to finish her last curl and turned around.

That night Albus and Poppy danced. They kept dancing the whole evening and didn't even stop to get some refreshing. At the end of the evening Dumbledore stopped in the middle of the dance floor and kissed her.

Polly was the happiest woman in the world.

In the years after that their relationship grew. The became so close they could understand each other without saying a word. Of course, except for a few teachers, was their relationship a secret. Poppy hated it but Dumbledore said it was for the best. And now after about 40 years she was used to it.

It was a miracle that the students hadn't found out about them. Dumbledore almost spilled his secret though, the time he said to that young Harry Potter he hadn't blushed as much since she told him she liked his ear warmers.

And now he was dead. The man she loved most. The only man she ever had, died. Because of that trader of a Snape! Tears dropped out of her eyes. "I'll get my revenge, she said." While she walked down to Albus office to mourn about him to feel connected with him although he was gone. She entered his office and sat down in his chair and she regretted the conversation she and Albus Dumbledore had a few days before he died.

"I'm getting old, poppy."

"no you're not Albus, you can never turn old."

Albus shook his head. "I'm already old, you're the only thing that's keeping my mind young." She smiled and kissed him. "I love you Albus, that's all what matters." He looked her in the eyes and said: "I've been a fool, Polly. I should have made a decent woman. May be your parents wouldn't have thrown you out either." She smiled at him "You're a crazy old fool. My parents already threw me out when I went to Hogwarts."

Albus stood up from his chair and sat down on one knee. "Dear poppy, will you marry me?" Poppy had chucked and told him "Ow Albus, we can't, can we? Or why should we? I mean we've been together for almost 40years!" Dumbledore nodded his head "Exactly." She kissed his cheek. "In my head I'm already your wife, I don't need a ring for that."

Now she regretted it. It would be so much nicer if she could call her Mrs. Dumbledore. But in her heart she was.

She had spent 40years of her live with the man of her dreams, what else she could ask for? She smiled. Albus would always be here. His present was for eternity. He was in her heart and he wouldn't leave until nobody believed in him anymore... and something told her people would alway believe in Dumbledore.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it.

I loved to imagine these two awesome persons to be together and so I brought them together. It's the prove that magic exist….

…At least in our imagination.

Al the love,

Suzanne


End file.
